weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropical Storm Arlene (2005)
Tropical Storm Arlene was the first tropical storm of the 2005 Atlantic hurricane season, forming north of Honduras on June 8. After forming, Arlene moved north, eventually making landfall on the Florida Panhandle as a 60 mph tropical storm. Arlene's peak strength was 70 mph. After landfall in Florida, Arlene moved north and northeast across the United States, becoming extra-tropical on June 13 near Flint, Michigan. Arlene was the strongest land-falling June tropical cyclone to make landfall since 1995's Hurricane Allison. Allison also hit the same area as Arlene, as a strong tropical storm. Arlene caused $11.8 million in damage (2005 USD) throughout its track. Arlene caused 1 death, which was a direct death, thanks to a woman being caught in a rip current in Miami Beach, Florida. Arlene on June 11, 2005 https://archive.is/20130625152840/img292.imageshack.us/img292/983/tsarlenetl1.png Formation June 8, 2005 Dissipation June 13, 2005 Highest winds 70 mph Lowest pressure 989 mbar Deaths 1 direct Damages $11.8 million(2005 USD) Areas affected Cayman Islands, Cuba, Florida, Alabama Meteorological History https://archive.is/20130625152856/img86.imageshack.us/img86/7519/tropicalstormarlenetracxa2.png Arlene formed from an area of disturbed weather north of Honduras that developed into Tropical Depression One on June 8. After becoming a depression, the system moved north towards western Cuba, as a very large system. Despite there being significant wind shear in the area, as well as the depression's unusually large size, it is a surprise that it strengthened into Tropical Storm Arlene on June 9. After becoming a tropical storm, Arlene struck Cuba as a 50 mph tropical storm on the morning of June 10. After crossing Cuba, Arlene starting heading slightly more to the northwest, as it entered the Gulf of Mexico, reaching its peak intensity of 70 mph on June 10. After peaking, it was forecast that Arlene could attain minimal hurricane status. This did not occur, however, and Arlene made landfall on the Florida Panhandle as a 60 mph tropical storm on June 11. The weakening was caused by dry air that came into Arlene's center of circulation. After landfall, Arlene weakened to a tropical depression later that day. Arlene survived as a tropical system as far north as Flint, Michigan, where it became extra-tropical on June 13. Preparations 'Cuba' In Cuba, a Tropical Storm Warning was issued June 10. Cayman Islands In the Cayman Islands, a Tropical Storm Warning was issued on June 10. 'Dry Tortugas' In the Dry Tortugas, a Tropical Storm Warning was issued on June 10. 'Gulf Coast' Along the Gulf Coast, a Tropical Storm Watch was issued from Morgan City, Louisiana to Indian Pass, Florida, because of the threat from Tropical Storm Arlene. Also, a Tropical Storm Warning was issued slightly further eastward than the aforementioned watch. Also, a Hurricane Watch was issued for the central area of this warning area. Later on, this was upgraded to a Hurricane Warning from Pearl River, Louisiana to Indian Pass, Florida, due to the possibility of Arlene strengthening into a hurricane before landfall. The warnings were reduced, then cancelled after Arlene's landfall on the Florida Panhandle. 'Florida' In Florida, Governor Jeb Bush declared a state of emergency two day's prior to the storm's landfall. Also, recovery teams were deployed for the area. An evacuation order was issued for all areas south of the Gulf Coast Highway. This included Perdido Key, Pensacola City, and Inerarity Point. Walton County officials ordered a voluntary evacuation for residents living in low-lying areas or mobile homes. Walton County opened up a shelter in Freeport. In Escambia County, four shelters and one special needs shelter were opened up. Two days before landfall, 36 oil platforms and 16 oil rigs were evacuated. The stopped rigs accounted for 3.87% of the daily production on June 13, and the cumulative production loss because of the oil platforms having to be evacuated, was 0.109% of the yearly production. Impact 'Mississippi' In Mississippi, Arlene dumped 1-2 inches of rain in some areas of the state, but other than that, effects were hardly felt. 'Alabama' In Alabama, Arlene produced tides of up to 3.9 feet high, as well as some minor beach erosion. Arlene also dumped moderate to heavy rainfall across Alabama, with rainfall amounts of up to 8 inches west of Interstate 65. In the Mobile area, 4-6" of rain fell within a 3 hour period, causing flooding. Several roads were temporarily impassable, due to the heavy rainfall dumped by Arlene, with one road being completely washed away because of the heavy rainfall from Arlene. Sustained winds were generally around 20 to 30 mph, with gusts as high as 60 mph occurring. Several trees and power lines were downed because of the strong winds, leaving thousands of people without power for a few hours. Arlene followed a track similar to that of Hurricane Ivan in 2004, thus knocking down all of the trees that were damaged in the area by Ivan. Several homes also experienced light wind damage because of Arlene's impacts in the area. Finally, Arlene's outer rain-bands produced a few funnel clouds, though no tornadoes were reported. Damage in Alabama amounted to $1.7 million (2005 USD). 'Florida' In Florida, wind gusts as high as 60 mph were reported in the Florida Keys, damaging homes in Lower Matecumbe Key. Arlene also caused a storm surge of 1.25 feet. Roads in Key West were flooded, because of waves on top of the storm surge. Damage in the Florida Keys totaled to $90,000 (2005 USD). In the Florida Panhandle, Arlene dumped heavy rainfall, peaking at 8.51" at Plantation Bay, Florida. In Walton County, Arlene produced a storm surge of up to 5 feet, as well as some moderate beach erosion. The storm surge, combined with the waves, caused moderate to severe damage to roads in the Florida Panhandle. Arlene's strong winds also caused some power outages to occur to 500 people in Walton, Washington, and Bay counties. In Navarre, Florida, Arlene spawned a weaktornado. The tornado caused minor damage on its 0.1 mile track. Overall, damage on the Florida Panhandle totaled to $3.5 million (2005 USD). 'Georgia' In Georgia, Arlene produced heavy rainfall, which forced numerous residents in Towns County to evacuate because of the rising flood water. Also, numerous creeks and rivers in the northern part of Georgia overflowed their banks, because of Arlene's heavy rainfall. 'Indiana' In Indiana, Arlene's remnants brought heavy rainfall, peaking at 3.04" at Indianapolis International Airport. Arlene spawned an EF1 tornado southwest of Hayden on June 12, damaging several buildings, as well as knocking down some trees along its 5.3 mile path. Total damage from the tornado amounted to $100,000. Also, an EF0 tornado developed just south of Indianapolis, and downed a few tree limbs. 'New York' In New York, Arlene's remnants, as well as a non-tropical system, produced heavy rainfall across the state. Some locations in the state reported rainfall rates as high as 6 to 7 inches in 2 hour period. The rainfall collected into some streams and rivers, producing what some residents referred to as a "1 in 500 year flood." The flooding caused at least one mudslide, and damaged several roads as well. At least 20 residents were forced to evacuate their homes because of the flooding. Numerous houses were also damaged as a result of the flooding. Finally, strong winds caused downed trees and power lines, causing scattered power outages in the state. In New York, damage totaled to $6.5 million (2005 USD). Naming After Tropical Storm Arlene formed on June 9, it was the 9th time that a storm with the name Arlene was used to name an Atlantic tropical storm or hurricane. As a result of this, Arlene is the storm name that has been used the most time for any Atlantic storm. Lack of Retirement Due to the lack of significant effects from Arlene, the name was not retired in the Spring of 2006 by the World Meteorological Organization, and therefore is on the list for names to be used in the 2011 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 2005 Atlantic hurricane season References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_Storm_Arlene_%282005%29